Bleach: Next Generation
by Darknesscries
Summary: Kichi Hiroko is a second year student at the Spiritual Arts Academy, or Soul Reaper Academy. He meets many new people and follows his dream is to be one of the captains of the Gotei 13, but when Arrancars attack the Seireitei what will he do when he finds out that they are after him. Kichi must fight not only to protect himself, but for the fate of all soul society.


**Bleach: Next generation****  
**

**All rights reserved to the original creators of the series, I do not wish to violate any copy rights they may have. This is a fan fiction story.**

**Quick note* This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I have always loved the bleach series so this is exciting. This goes off what the anime has shown thus far(up to Fullbringer arc), not the manga. Its been 10 years since the Aizen incident, please enjoy and i am ready for criticism.  
**

**I believe this would be rated T for severe language and violence.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Introductions**

"Kichi, Kichi, can you hear me?" A voice called out to the young teenage boy. "Kichi, Kichi, open the gate. The gate is meant to be broken." The young teen found himself in front of the gate talked about by the mysterious voice. Kichi took a closer look seeing many symbols making a circle around the image of a burning rose. He moved the long black hair out of his face revealing his sea blue eyes and rubbing them.

When he opened his eyes he was in his bed drenched in a cold sweat. It was dawn, he could tell by looking through the slight crack in the traditional sliding Japanese door. _That__ dre__am?_ he thought to himself. Just when he started to get up from his bed a bell rang through out the area.

"The morning bell, huh?" he was distracted by the dream that had consumed his consciousness every night he slept. It started to happen to him over the past summer after his first year of academy training. "I better get ready for the first day, i guess."

After getting ready he walked out of his room into the hall of the dorm he was staying at. Kichi started to walk but heard the quick foot steps of running behind him. When he turned he saw a familiar face charging at him with a wooden sword. "Kichi!" the guy yelled swiftly pushing the sword from his waist outward at Kichi. Kichi, who was a little surprised by his random stunt, grabbed the wooden sword before it hit him and gave the guy a quick punch straight in the nose.

"Z-Zen?! What are you doing?!" Kichi yelled at him. Zen is Kichi's only friend at the academy since day one. His full name is Zen Kenpachi Numaru

"I was testing your reflexes, looks like they work..." This new character Zen held his bleeding nose with pain in his words. "By the way, are you ready to start our second year at the academy?"

"Yeah. I can't wait." responded Kichi as they walked out side of the dorm.

"Man I wish I could carry my Zanpakutou around. Fighting with them is the easiest way to learn their names, or at least, that's what I heard."

"Yeah, well getting into a squad and learning our duties comes before gaining power ya know." Kichi knew that this was true. He was the type to do what ever it took to realize his dream. His dream of becoming one of the captains of the Gotei 13.

"My, my, look what we got here." Said some guy stepping into their path. He was around 5'11 and short curly black hair. he wore the normal boys uniform of the academy. "Second years, you made a mistake coming this way." Two more guys stepped out by his side. One had short spiked up brown hair and wore sunglasses, the other had wavy medium-long blonde hair and his eyes were funky one being purple and the other a gold-brown. They were clearly looking for a fight.

"A mistake, huh? Well I've been looking for a fight, and you-" Kichi halted Zen's words by putting out his hand.

"Zen, don't let them bother you. They are sixth years, you wouldn't stand a chance. plus look at their belts, they are carrying their Zanpakutou. We will take our leave to the opening ceremony a different way."

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them flash stepped in front of the two of them. Neither of them could see the guys movements, they were stunned. "You don't think we weren't gonna give you a parting gift, did you?" The guy gave a quick but powerful side kick into Zen's stomach.

"Zen!" Kichi yelled out just before another guy popped into his sights instantly. He lunged forward with his fist, but Kichi was just slightly faster at stepping back and dodging. Even though he dodged the guy, his partner came from behind and elbowed Kichi in the back sending him right into the guys fist. Not a couple minutes later, Kichi and Zen both got up after taking a beating like that continuously. "Is that all?" asked Kichi.

"You.. who are you?"

"It's... more respective... if you give... your name first..." Kichi squeezed out of lungs exhausted.

"Fine, It's Minke Butetsu," the guy with the short black hair spoke. Then, he pointed to crazy eyes "that's Reoshi," then the sunglasses guy, "and Shugo."

"I'm Kichi... Kichi Hiroko."

"And I'm Zen Numaru..."

"Now that introductions are done we will be seeing you around. Class is about to start and we can't be late on the first day." Stated Minke.

"Crap!" Zen started to get upset from defeat. "We are so damn weak!"

"We are only second years, Zen. Lets just go to class..."

* * *

This is my first attempt at making a fan fiction. please tell me if i should continue and any comments you may have.

Also, to be honest, I wrapped it up quickly cause I was tired.


End file.
